


Just Dance

by AmandineH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love/Hate, Old Friends, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandineH/pseuds/AmandineH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Lincoln decide to organize a Just Dance party with the all gang so that Clarke and Bellamy can finally realize their feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

# JUST DANCE

For Octavia, nothing was funnier than seeing her brother and Clarke fight each other all the time. It’s been more than 4 years that she’s watching them arguing over everything : TV shows, food, musics…  
When she introduced Clarke to Bellamy, 4 years ago, she thought her best friend and her brother could be friendlier. They had at least one thing in common : Octavia. However, she immediately understood that everything will not be okay. Bellamy started to call Clarke « princess » and had a black eye the second after. Since that day, they fight and tease the other all day long. That’s why, she’s scared about the party she’s organizing tonight.  
She takes her cell phone in her hand and dials Raven’s number. She crosses her fingers when Raven answers.

“What do you want?” she directly asks.  
“Hello! I’m okay, thanks for asking Raven.”  
“Go straight to the point.”  
“I’m organizing a Just Dance party. Tonight. My apartment.”  
“Clarke and Bellamy will be there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t count me in.”

Octavia sighs when she hears Raven’s words. She pinches her nose and tries to find arguments.

“Please, Raven, that’s going to be fun!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Last time we played Monopoly, they stayed awake until 5am! I was exhausted!”

Octavia smiles. A few months ago, everyone was at Clarke’s to play Monopoly. 2 hours later, Clarke and Bellamy were the only one playing. Clarke owned about 3,000 to Bellamy, but she didn’t want to give up. She fought until 5am. When she said the words “I give up”, Bellamy jumped in the all apartment, screaming that he was the “king of the world”.

“Come on, Rave! It’s going to be boring if they aren’t there. And, you know, if we don’t want to dance anymore, we’ll just let them dance together until they’re exhausted.”  
“I know you want them to be a thing, Octavia, but it’s been 4 years… Just drop it.”  
“I’m a Blake, I’ll not drop it. They’re made for each other. I’m sure of it.”  
“Well, you’ll stop saying that when they’ll throw objects all over your place tonight.”

Octavia finally succeeds and invites Raven and Wick. She calls Jasper and Monty, who both immediately accept, hearing the names “Clarke” and “Bellamy”. Yeah, they also think they are soulmates…  
A few minutes later, Lincoln enters the room and sees Octavia staring at her cell phone.

“What’s going on?” he asks while he picks something from the fridge.  
“I have to call Bellamy and Clarke.”  
“Wait a minute… Did you call everyone except them? I’m sure Monty and Jasper are coming just because they’ll be there!”  
“But I’m afraid they’ll refuse!”  
“Be brave.”

Octavia nods and dials her brother’s number. She waits.

“Hello?”  
“Bellamy!” she screams.  
“Octavia!” he imitates her, laughing.  
“Tonight. My place. Just Dance.”  
“Could you, please, say a real sentence for once? You really have to lose this habit.”  
“Whatever...”  
“Will Clarke be there?”  
“Nope”, Octavia answers, fingers crossed.  
“Okay, see you later.”

Octavia hangs out and takes a deep breath. She just has to do the same with Clarke. Easy. She dials her number.

“What?” Clarke asks, answering the call.  
“Can you come to my place tonight? Everyone will be here.”  
“And that means...”  
“Bellamy will not be there.”  
“See you tonight.”

Lincoln laughs when his fiancee stands up and starts dancing. He picks her up and kisses her quickly.

“You’re evil.”

[…]

Bellamy enters into his sister’s apartment without bothering to knock on the door. Lincoln stands up and quickly hugs him. Bellamy collapses on the sofa next to Octavia and ruffles her hair.

“What’s up, munchkin?”  
“Don’t call me that, dumbass.”

He wants to add something, but the door suddenly opens. Monty, Jasper, Raven and Wick enter with big smiles on their faces.

“Hey!” Octavia screams. “Can’t you just KNOCK on the door, like a normal person?”  
“Your place is always open,” Raven says. She tugs Bellamy’s arm. “Get up.”

He does what she has just said and frowns when she takes his seat on the sofa. He crosses his arms.

“Really? You took my place? I was comfortable!”  
“Lady’s first.”  
“Because you’re a lady? That’s so funny…”  
“Just ask Wick, then…”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to hear anything about your sexual life, no thanks.”  
“This is just because you don’t have one yourself”, Wick says with a laugh.  
“What do you mean? Okay, it’s been weeks since I slept with someone, but it’s because I have a lot of work. That’s all.”  
“You slept with a girl every day before”, Octavia says, raising her eyebrow.  
“I grew up. I’m too old for this.”  
“You’re 26!”

Bellamy shrugs and moves towards the kitchen. He picks up something in the fridge and looks at his friends.

“Can we start playing?” he asks.  
“No”, Octavia says, biting her lip. “We can wait a little bit more.”  
“Why? Everyone is here and…”

He hears a cough on his right. He turns towards the door and meets Clarke’s gaze. She crosses her arms and stares at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.  
“I can ask you the same…”  
“Octavia!” Clarke screams, looking at her friend.

Octavia is suddenly watching the TV in front of her. Raven and Wick start laughing as Jasper gets up and hugs Clarke.

“It's nothing, Clarke”, he says. “We will all spend a great evening without hassles and without bickering. That’s okay?”  
“Why don’t you say that to _him_?” she says, glancing at Bellamy.  
“I have a name!”

She sighs as everyone looks at them, a worried look on their faces. Bellamy looks around, biting the inside of his cheek. He knows that if Clarke and him keep it that way, they’ll never be invited to parties with their friends again. Finally, after a few seconds of reflection, Bellamy comes forward and puts his arm on Clarke’s shoulders. She slowly shakes her head.

“We’ll try to be calm tonight, right princess?”  
“If you stop calling me that.”  
“You should already be accustomed.”

Clarke throws her elbow in his ribs. He laughs and takes her face in his hands. She starts laughing, trying to push him away, but he plants a long slobbery kiss on her cheek. She goes away, wiping his drooling.

“You're disgusting”, she says, laughing. “You contaminated me!”  
“I’ve contaminated your heart for a long time already, Clarke.”

She turns to her friends. She sees their relief when they saw her and Bellamy laughing. Apparently, they like it better when they are more in a teasing mood than anything else.

“So, can we play now?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke takes the Wii remote while Lincoln put the Just Dance game on the Wii. The delinquents paid attention not to put Bellamy against Clarke.

“And when can we play?” Clarke requests after one hour.

She sighs, looking ahead. Raven and Wick are face to face on _Let It Go_. Octavia starts singing the lyrics as soon as the song starts while Raven and Wick begin their dance in rhythm. They finally have the same score at the end.

“We’re the best!” Raven screams.  
“Who's the best couple in the world?” he asks, picking her up and kissing her.  
“Lincoln and me, of course”, Octavia says, standing up and separating them.

Everyone laughs thanks to Octavia’s intervention. Finally, Bellamy gets up and takes two remotes. He turns towards Clarke.

“It’s you and me, Griffin.”  
“I can’t wait to see you lose, Blake.”

Bellamy chooses one of the hardest songs he used to do with Clarke. Monty sighs heavily, seeing his choice.

“ _You Can Touch This_? Again?”  
“He puts it just because he knows it by heart”, Clarke says. “He’s afraid of changing.”  
“I only thought of you, princess. I know you’re a little limited in physical efforts.”  
“Seriously?” Clarke answers with a raised eyebrow. “I can prove to you by different ways that I’m enduring.”

Clarke begins to blush after pronouncing these words, these being very ambiguous. Bellamy looks at her with a small smile on his lips and makes her a little wink. Clarke hawks under Bellamy’s amused look. She knows that there’s a lot of tension between them. They don’t quarrel because they hate each other, but they quarrel because they’re both frustrated… Sexually. Clarke wants to prove him that she’s capable of winning against him.  
If necessary, this party will last all night.  
After three dances, Lincoln and Wick try to play, but Bellamy and Clarke continue their competition. When they begin the 5th dance, Jasper decides to order a pizza. Everyone agrees, except…

“I don’t like cheese!” Clarke exclaims without stopping dancing.  
“And I don’t like olives”, Bellamy says, dancing as well.  
“You can remove olives!”  
“And you can remove cheese!”  
“It's not as easy as the olives!”

Bellamy stretches out his right hand and hits Clarke’s shoulder. She does the same and hits him repeatedly, continuing to dance. She insults him of cheater while he laughs and pushes her again.

“I’ll order three then…” Jasper finally says with a sigh.

The pizza arrives while Clarke and Bellamy finish their dance on _Moves Like Jager_. They’re ready to start the next song when Octavia takes the remotes from them, even if they start screaming.

“TIME TO EAT!”

Clarke sighs and leaves a few seconds in the bathroom. Bellamy removes his soaked shirt and sits down on the floor around his friends. Clarke returns, wearing a tank top and a cotton shorts. She puts her hair in a bun.

“My clothes were soaked with sweat”, she says. “I hope you don’t mind, Octavia. I borrowed your clothes.”  
“No, it’s fine. Bellamy’s already half naked...”

Clarke sits beside him as he grins at her little sister. Clarke’s eyes drift to his muscular neck and his broad shoulders. Her eyes travel to his shirtless torso while her cheeks begin to take a lovely red tint.

“You like what you see, princess?” Bellamy whispers in her ear.

Clarke quickly looks on the other side while he laughs. He approaches her and kisses her below her ear. It no longer surprises anyone around them. Bellamy and Clarke fight every day, but they’re also very close. They can’t refrain from intertwining their hands together, kissing the other’s forehead or putting an arm on the other’s shoulder.  
Clarke tries to breathe and heaves a sigh of relief when Lincoln decides to speak.

“What do we do next?” he asks. “Watching a movie?”  
“If by this you mean watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ because of Bellamy, no thank you”, Clarke grumbles.  
“Do you think your movies are better? _Twilight_ and _The Hunger Games_?”  
“Of course it's better”  
“It’s a piece of shi...”  
“STOP!” Octavia suddenly screams.

Clarke tosses chorizo at Bellamy’s face. He quickly catches it and eats it. He puts his whole hand in his pizza and spreads it across Clarke’s face. She opens her mouth and freezes, whereas the others look at her face filled with cheese.

“You know what?” she says, turning to him. “I have a fit of love for you tonight. I really want to hug you.”  
“What?”  
“Come here”, she says, her face close to his.  
“NO!”

Bellamy understands the trickery and quickly gets up, starting to run into the living room. Clarke follows him and manages to climb on his back by wrapping her arms around his neck. She wipes her face on his bare shoulders as he growls.  
Everybody in the room begins to laugh while Octavia goes to the fridge and pulls out a box filled with cookies.

“Who wants some? There’s only one left with white chocolate.”  
“IT’S FOR ME!” Bellamy exclaims by extending his arm and taking it.  
“NO!” Clarke exclaims in turn, still on his back.

Bellamy begins to approach it to his mouth while she tries to catch the cookie. He stretches his arm from above him to put the cookie out of her reach.

“That’s mine!” he screams.  
“You know I hate dark chocolate! Give it to me right now!”  
“Okay.”

He approaches the cookie of his mouth and licks it from top to bottom. He gives it to Clarke over his shoulder, who takes it by grimacing and by coming down from his back. Bellamy laughs and turns to her.

“Do you still want it, now?” he says, with his arms crossed.  
“I don’t see the problem.”

With that, Clarke shoves a big bite in her mouth and chews it, smiling to Bellamy. He opens wide eyes and opens his mouth, still shocked by her gesture. He finally recovers by shaking the head.

“That’s so hot.”

She smiles and licks her finger tips. Bellamy’s eyes follow the movement. He licks his lips. Clarke gives him a wink while she gets ready to eat the last piece.

“Can I have a bite too?” he says, extending his arm.  
“No way”, she responds.

He grunts and gives up. They both return towards their friends. They help them clean up the pizza boxes. Clarke proposes to Bellamy one last dance on Just Dance. Raven looks at Wick and rolls her eyes, saying “we will never watch this movie”.

[…]

“STOP CHEATING!”  
“I DON’T CHEAT!”  
“YOU TRY TO GET ME DISTRACTED!”

It’s about 2am and Bellamy and Clarke are undoubtedly in 12th in a row dancing. They are sweaty and breathing like rabid animals… But they still don’t want to give up. They fight themselves while they dance and shout above for a little more than one hour. Bellamy dances shirtless while Clarke stays in tank top and shorts.

“Done!” Clarke exclaims at the end of the song.  
“I just won that one”, Bellamy says, “making it 6-6.”  
“What if we make the last one?” Clarke proposes. “This one will determine the real winner.”

Bellamy accepts and starts to pick a dance. Monty suddenly has an idea.

“What if you bet?”

Clarke looks at him blankly and then looks at Bellamy. He seems to think – something very rare, Clarke must admit.

“Okay, princess. If you win, what should I do?”  
“You’ll treat me like a real princess for a month. As soon as I would order you something, you’ll make it without discussion.”  
“Okay, and if I win… You’ll massage my back for TWO months.”  
“Why would I do that?” Clarke asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“You massaged me once and I really liked it. I would like to retry it for several months. My back hurts.”  
“Alright.”

Bellamy holds out his hand forward and Clarke shakes it. They choose the song on Just Dance and start to move. Lincoln holds his breath throughout.  
When the music ends, points display.

“IN YOUR FACE, BLAKE!”

Clarke begins to jump on the spot, shouting several times the word “YEAH!”. Bellamy looks at her, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Clarke approaches him and sticks her index into his chest.

“You may have won at the Monopoly, but I beat you in Just Dance while you said that you were the BEST!”  
“Shut up, Cl…”  
“Bellamy Blake was beaten by his sister’s best friend! A girl has beaten you to something physical!”  
“I…”  
“SHAME on you, Bellamy! You LOST, LOST, LOST, LOST, LO…”

Bellamy stretches his right arm and sticks his hand to the back of Clarke’s skull. He quickly attracts her and crashes his lips against hers. Clarke expresses an exclamation of surprise, which allows him to meet her tongue. Clarke deepens the kiss one second, but suddenly puts her palms against his chest and pushes him away.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?” she screams.  
“I needed you to stop talking!” he exclaims.  
“And you thought the best way was to kiss me? Are you kidding me?”  
“Oh come on, princess, stop playing with me! You just answered my kiss!”  
“Only because you surprised me! I didn’t expect you to…”  
“Stop, Clarke. It’s been MONTHS that there’s something between us!”  
“No!”

Bellamy doesn’t answer and stays in front of her, his breath still irregular. Clarke doesn’t leave him the time to recover and takes his face between her hands, kissing him on the mouth. Bellamy doesn’t have time to answer her kiss because she quickly moves back, putting her hands on his chest once again.

“You’re so sweaty”, she tells him, grimacing.  
“Turns you on, don’t it?”

She doesn’t answer and kisses him again. Bellamy immediately responds to her kiss this time, wrapping his arms around her body and pinning her against his chest. Clarke lets her hands go to his brown hair, which she begins to pull. She separates her lips a few seconds and looks at him.

“I hate you so much”, she says, giving him an angry look.  
“You’re unbearable.”

He takes her face in his hands again and she smiles against his lips.  
Octavia puts her hand against her heart and smiles. Lincoln begins to laugh and kisses her temple. Raven puts her head against Wick’s shoulder.  
Bellamy and Clarke split and look at each other, a smile on their lips.

“I still beat you on Just Dance…” she begins to say.  
“Don’t ruin our moment”, Bellamy says, putting his hand on her month, replacing it with his lips.

_(Clarke was treated as a queen every moment spent with Bellamy)_  
_(They redid one Just Dance night two years later and Bellamy managed to beat Clarke after a few hours)_  
_(They automatically bought a Wii when they moved in together)_


End file.
